The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to systems and methods for facilitating game play, and in particular, wagering game play.
New wagering opportunities are always of interest to players and operators alike to make games more appealing and generate greater interest and game play. In some gaming jurisdictions particular types of wagering games are not permitted. In some instances, creating secondary contests where players share in pari-mutuel prize pools and do not receive awards from the primary wagering game are a way to offer legitimate play of such wagering games that would otherwise be prohibited. It should also be understood that for certain games, a critical mass of participant players is required while for others only set numbers of players are permitted. In many instances the secondary contests occur on Portable Network Connected Devices (“PNCDs”) such as cell phones or tablet computers that are connected to the primary wagering game through a network. The invention is directed to satisfying these needs.